


Family BBQ

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Destiel Feels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Saved, Awesome Benny, BBQ, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Crushes, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kevin Lives, Kissing, Love, M/M, Meta, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Partial Nudity, Party, Reunions, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come back, one by one ... the boys found a way to save them all; and now they're coming back-- their family. As they wait for each person they love to sprout once more into the world, Dean plans a time where they can all get together. He wants to do something that "normal families" get to do-- something he and Sam were never lucky enough to dream of. So, they rent a house and get things ready; soon, everyone will be at the family BBQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family BBQ

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a silly, ficlet that was given to me on Tumblr by the wonderful Down-the-Wonderland, but I began writing it, and the next thing I knew, it was three in the morning and the damn thing was fifteen pages. So, here is a long bit of silliness that will hopefully, make you smile!

            “Oh, _good God_ , Bobby! Button up your shirt!” Dean spits, shielding his eyes against the white, pudgy stomach that’s glaring at him.

            “What? It’s just a belly, ain’t like you don’t got one!” the old man blurts, wearing a shit-eating-grin that forces Dean to smile.

            “Yeah, well, at least mine isn’t going to _blind_ people!”

            “Uh-huh. That’s why _you_ still got your shirt on, right?”

            Dean scowls at him, fidgeting a little in his chair. “I burn easily … then I freckle.”

            “Aww, ain’t that adorable!” Bobby hums, reaching down to pinch the man’s cheek.

            Dean bats his hand away “Piss off!”

            “It is true. Humans of Dean’s skin tone and genetic background are prone to blemishes due to prolonged exposure to UV rays. It can be very serious if not looked after. Dean is wise to be cautious.”

            Bobby and Dean both turn to stare at the angel, who’s still dressed head to toe in his suit and overcoat. Castiel smiles and nods at his friend, happy that he could reaffirm the man’s good choices.

            “Uh, yeah … thanks for the backup, man.”

            “Of course, Dean.”

            Bobby rolls his eyes before walking away from the pair; _he doesn’t want to get caught in the middle of this shit again._ “Well, you two have fun _having each other’s backs_ … I’m gonna get a beer!”

            “Wanna grab me one too, Bobby?” Dean hollers, watching as the old man hop-steps across the hot pavement to the side door where the cooler is sitting.

            “Have your _angel_ do it!”

            Before Dean can spit back a snide remark, a beer is being shoved in front of his face. Castiel is standing over him as he lounges on the beach chair, hidden from the summer sun beneath a patio umbrella. Even in the shade, the angel’s eyes shine brightly. “You prefer the darker brews, correct?” Castiel asks, still extending the bottle to the man.

            “Uh, yeah. Thanks, Cas.” Dean finally takes the drink and twists off the cap, swigging a few gulps before looking back to the angel at his side. “So, are you really going to be wearing _that_ the whole time?”

            Castiel looks down at himself, puzzled at what his friend could possibly mean. “Of course, these are my clothes. Why would I _not_ wear my clothes? Is it customary to be naked at pool parties?”

            Dean chokes on his beer. “What? _No!_ You don’t get nak— _Jesus!_ You wear a swimsuit, or a bad Hawaiian shirt, like _Ash_ over there!” Dean tips the neck of his bottle across the pool to Ash, who is currently playing air guitar next to the speakers that Sam rigged up. They are blasting a KISS song that is apparently, Ash’s anthem. Dean laughs and goes back to drinking his cares away.

            “I do not own any of those garments, Dean. I have never had a need for them.”

            Dean looks back up to the angel, whose bright eyes seem dimmer with embarrassment. “Oh for _fuck’s sake!_ I think I got an extra pair of trunks you can borrow. C’mon!” Dean grumbles, heaving himself from his comfortable chair and grabbing the angel by the arm.

             Castiel doesn’t protest. In fact, there is a joy blooming in his chest at the thought of participating properly in something Dean has been anticipating for weeks. The “Family BBQ” is all he has talked about. Ever since they found a way to save them all, bring slowly, but surely, back the dead ones and rescue the forgotten, Dean has been planning this event where they could all come together and enjoy each other’s company once more. It was enough that he asked Castiel to be part of the occasion, _but now_ … he will actually _look_ like he fits in. It is more than he could have ever hoped for.

 

            Jo and Ellen watch the two disappear into the house, turning to smile at one another once the pair is out of sight.

            “What do you think that was about?” Jo asks her mom, already knowing what she’s going to say.

            “Well, if there’s a God, those two are going inside to finally get in each other’s pants … my word, the tension in those boys could hold up a bridge!”

            Jo laughs and Ellen joins in, loving that she gets to hear her daughter’s voice again. _If she calls her name, Joanna Beth will answer._

            “What’s so funny, you two?” Sam asks, coming in from the side yard, arms full of deflated pool-toys.

            “Just your brother and that angel of his.”

            “Oh ...  _that._ ”

            Ellen laughs even harder. _Poor Sam, he wasn’t lucky enough to be dead during all those other, lust-filled stares._

            “You guys want to help me blow these up?” Sam asks shortly, wanting desperately to change the subject from his brother’s obvious feelings towards Castiel. Ellen and Jo both let their faces go blank.

            “Boy! I’m here to have a good time … not _blow_ things. This ain’t the 70’s. Those two don’t go hand in hand, no more!” Ellen spits.

            And Bobby howls from across the patio. He wheezes and coughs, finally raising his beer to Ellen and giving her an approving nod.

            “How about you go ask Adam, I’m sure he’s full of hot air after being in hell so long.”

            And Bobby flips again, this time, having to lean against the post of the awning so he doesn’t fall over in his fits of laughter.

            Ellen grins and Jo smacks her on the arm. “ _Mom!_ That’s so not cool! The poor guy was stuck with Lucifer the whole time, we at least got to be in heaven …”

            “Yeah, well, he was an idiot and said _yes_ to Michael. Not that he deserved time in the box for that, but … it’s not exactly worth a ticket upstairs, neither.”

            Jo scoffs and pulls herself up from her lounge, needing another drink if she’s going to have to deal with her mom being tipsy and among friends. _There really isn’t anything more embarrassing._

            Sam can only smile at the older woman as he turns to follow closely on Jo’s heels. He certainly doesn’t want to get stuck in a conversation over Adam’s morality. After all _, he_ has been where he was … and _he_ was only there for a short time. Adam was there for _centuries,_ well, in hell-years ... Sam can't even imagine. He soon catches sight of the kid, sitting at the picnic table with Rufus. They’re both finishing off a bowl of chips and look like they’re having a decent conversation. He’s glad his half-brother is relaxing a little. Honestly, he has been worried that the guy will snap at some point. Castiel did what he could to ease the memories and heal the deepest wounds, but some things were just too rough.

            “Is it too late for me to join the festivities?’ Gadreel’s melodic voice somehow dampens the piercing rock ballad that Ash is jamming out to.

            Sam freezes. He knew that the angel was invited, but something about seeing him here and hearing his voice still rocks him to his core. You never quite shake the feeling of an angel possessing you, and it only gets stronger if that angel is near.

            “Hey, man!” Sam tries on his best, chipper-tone. “Nah, you’re right on time. The food will be done soon, as long as Kevin doesn’t burn it.”

            Kevin turns his focus from the grill, eyeing Sam a bit and then flipping him the bird. He stills when he sees Gadreel. The angel locks eyes with him … heavy, sorrowful eyes that make even  _him_ feel bad for the guy; even though he _shouldn’t._ He’s the one who killed him after all. The angel gives a pathetic wave and Sam thrusts an urging glare in Kevin’s direction. The once-prophet nods at them both, knowing there’s no sense in getting upset anymore. He’s alive again, and Gadreel _did_ die to save humanity. _It’s all pretty fair._ Kevin goes back to flipping the burgers and rotating the hot dogs—wondering why _he_ got stuck with this job.

            “They smell good!” Charlie chirps, causing Kevin to jump and nearly drop the tongs into the grill. “Oh, sorry … didn’t mean to spook ya.”

            “Eh, he’s a tough kid, right?” Jody pops up on his other side and pats him on the shoulder.

            “Yeah, I had to deal with Crowley on a daily basis for a while; I don’t think _you_ are going to really whig me out.”

            Charlie smirks and puts her hands on her hips, “ _Hey!_ I was pretty, damn scary to those flying monkeys in Oz!”

            Keven raises his eyebrows as he tosses the redhead a sarcastic nod. He watches her reach over and pick one of the hot dogs off the grill, quickly dropping it on a nearby plate. She then takes her prize and saunters off, as if she just put him in his place. _That chick is crazy._  But soon his eyes move over slightly as a glow catches his gaze. Light, flowing curls sway and swing in the wind that catches them as she moves— _Jess._ He admits, when Sam first introduced her, Kevin about swallowed his tongue. _She is gorgeous._ She glides across the ground like she’s riding a breeze, her eyes glow as bright as an angel’s … _and he’s seen angels!_ She looks perfect. But his view of the goddess is suddenly blocked by Sam’s massive body. The tall Winchester is quickly at her side, grasping her hand and twirling her around. Kevin knows she’s taken, but – a girl like _that_ … he can’t help but dream.

 

 _Oh that poor son ‘o bitch got it bad, lemme tell ya._ Benny watches Kevin, watching Sam and his young beauty. He can’t blame the boy. Sam’s girl is something that _dreams_ wouldn’t even be able to get right. She’s a sight to behold; but if that short, scrawny kid thinks he’s going to steal a woman away from _a Winchester_ , well, he has a rude awakenin' ahead of him. The newly, cured Vampire looks around the pool, wondering how strange it is that his life has gone from oceans, to this bucket of water behind some house.  _The company is much improved though._ No more killin', no more blood. He has even begun to enjoy the taste of human things again. This fancy whisky Dean got him is sippin' quite nicely right now. He leans back in his chair, letting the sun warm his skin. He lets it sink in and defrost the last bits of icy death that have managed to keep hold. With one, fluid motion, his glass is set on the small table beside him and his cap is draped over his face. In another moment, the man is asleep, enjoying what it’s really like to live again.

 

            “The food is all ready!” Kevin hollers, wondering if anyone is even listening. He looks around. Ellen is still sunbathing on her lounge. _That vampire-guy looks like he might be dead_. Adam and Rufus are now getting into a heated debate about the wisdom of the youth … Ash, is well _Ash._ And everyone else is gathered around the cooler, drinking and talking and basically, _ignoring_ him completely. _Awesome._

            “I said, the food is done!”

            “Yeah boy, we heard ya!" Rufus barks, turning back to Adam, wearing a vindicated-look. "See, this is what I’m talking about! You young kids think you need to shout about everything! There is something valuable in silence, ya know.”

            “ _That?_ That is your logic right now? You are basing the worth of an entire generation on a comment about food being done?” Adam hisses.

            Rufus smiles coyly before sipping on his drink, “If the loud-mouth fits!”

 

            “Did I hear that the food was done? Damn, my timing is perfect, as always.”

            Sam turns sharply as he hears the voice, low and ragged like a worn engine. “ _Dad!_ You made it!”

            John saunters up, sporting a wide grin and throwing out his arms; and Sam is quickly wrapped in a hug. “Of course I did, Sammy. Where else would I be?”

            Sam smiles over his shoulder, knowing he should _never_ answer that question. After a moment, he pulls away. “And … is _mom_ with you?”

            John’s grin threatens to break his face in two. “Of course … where else would _she_ be other than here with her boys?”

            Sam smiles even wider as he feels the tears creeping into his eyes. Jessica rubs his shoulder and he looks over to see her reassuring expression.

            “Who’s _this?_ ” John asks, turning to the beautiful woman at his son’s side. He thinks he already knows but he’ll let Sammy do the honor.

            “Dad, this is Jess, my girlfriend.”

            John softens as he looks at her … she is everything he would want for his boy. _And to think … she died the same way that Ma—_ he stops himself. This is a happy occasion. The fight is over. Justice has been done and he doesn’t need to trudge up old wounds. This girl is _here_ now, making his little, Sammy happy; and _his_ girl is about to walk in, finally making their family whole once more. John pulls Jessica into a hug, whispering _thank you_  into her ear.

            She takes a moment to respond, not expecting _this_ out of the infamous _John Winchester_ , but she loves it. Her gentle hands pull tightly into his back and they stay there, feeling like she’s finally reaching that part of Sam that she had never been able to know. The two only pull apart when they hear Sam gasp. Jessica looks up to her love as his face twists with tears.

            “ _Mom?_ ” he whispers.

            Jess looks past John’s shoulder to see a sweet-faced, elegant woman come through the gate. She smiles. _It looks like Sam’s smile._ She fusses with the bags she’s carrying, finally peering up to the group standing by the pool; but then her eyes lock onto Sam. Her lips part and tremble. In a breath, the bags are on the ground and she's rushing over to her son, who is already meeting her halfway. He picks up the woman who he has never really known and hugs her as tight as he can, like she only _just_ left him.

            “ _Sammy,_ oh my god! Look at you!” she cries, leaning back and grasping her son’s tear soaked face. She kisses him on the cheeks, on the forehead … all over, until their tears are all mixed up. And they don’t care. Sam is finally getting to hug his mother. A mother is finally getting to kiss her son. Everyone watches the two—and you would be hard pressed to find an eye that wasn’t misting over.

            John hurries in to join them, throwing his arms around their necks. _He never wants to let them out of his sight again._

            It takes several minutes for all three to calm themselves, laughing and making awkward, short conversation between more hugs and kisses.

            Mary finally chuckles, short of breath and worn out from the reunion. “Where’s Dean?” she manages to ask, feeling a little guilty that she only _just now_ realized he wasn’t with everyone else. “He’s here right?”

            “Yeah, yeah, mom” Sam smiles, loving the way the word _mom_ feels on his lips. “He just ran off with Cas somewhere.”

            “Cas?” Mary asks, thinking that must be Dean’s girlfriend … short for Cassandra or Cassie, she’s sure. After all, she sees Sam brought his lovely, young lady with him; who is _beautiful._ Mary is certain Dean’s will be just as pretty, but probably more on the edgy side. Her little _trouble maker_ would never go for the girl-next-door like Sam has. Dean likes to be different. He would want someone who really challenges him. Someone who would kick his behind when he needs it. Dean would probably end up finding someone like herself, determined and fierce, but who knows just how much her boy is worth--he is _her_ brave, little guy, after all.

            “Oh yeah, you guys never met him. Cas is an angel! He’s a bit of a _nut,_ but, he’s a really good guy and him and Dean are … uhh … _close.”_ Sam says, feeling suddenly, very uncomfortable about talking to his parents about this.

            “Wait … _he?_ ” Mary blurts, all her premonitions, fade with the smoke from the grill.

            “Yeah. He’s an angel …” Sam repeats, not sure why his mother looks so confused.

            “Oh …” she whispers, glancing up at John. She would have never suspected that Dean would be …  _well_ … she looks at John again. _Is he going to take this okay?_

            “Sammy, go find your brother and tell him to get out here!” John laughs, and Mary thinks that the last few of Sam’s sentences might have gone over her husband’s head.

            “Okay … I’ll be right back!” Sam gives his mom a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to head into the house, leaving Jess a _wink_ as he does. He powers through the sliding door and down the hall, eyes scurrying to find his brother. _He feels rushed,_  as if wasting another moment might mean their parents will be gone again. _It’s taken too long for them to be reunited._ He needs to hurry up and find Dean.

            “Dean? Get out here!” He hears some rustling coming from the back bedroom. “ _Dean?”_ He walks up and stops, staring at the closed door as he hears his brother’s, panicked voice.

            “Damnit, Cas … _shut up!”_

            “I wasn’t saying anything, Dean. You are the only one speaking.”

            “Well you’re talkin’ now, so be quiet!”

            Sam rolls his eyes. _Those two suck at whispering._ He trudges up to the door. “You know I can hear you both just fine, right?” there’s no answer “Whatever Dean, just get out here … Mom and Dad just showed up.”

            The bedroom door flies open with Dean standing right inside. A mile-wide grin is playing on his face and he looks like he could pop with excitement. “ _Really?_ They’re here already?”

            Sam gawks as he nods his head.

            “Did you see mom? How does she look? She’s beautiful, right?

            Sam nods again.

            “Oh crap, okay! I’ma head out there right now!”

            Dean pushes past his brother but before he can take another step down the hall, Sam grabs his arm.

            Dean stumbles back, “Hey! _What the hell,_ man?”

            Sam keeps looking ahead, catching sight of a messy haired angel, peeking out from around the door frame. “Dean … you might ... maybe you want to put some pants on before see them.” He feels his brother freeze at his side.

            “Oh _fuuuck!_ ”

            Dean’s bare ass jiggles slightly as he rushes back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

            Sam finally shudders, feeling a little sick with the sight.

            “Why the _hell_ didn’t you tell me I wasn’t wearing pants, Cas!” Dean hisses and Sam wants desperately to leave but he can’t seem to move.

"I would have, but you told me to _shut-up_.”

            Sam hears Dean groan. “Put your shirt back on, damnit!”

            “But I thought you said being shirtless is _common_ at pool parties. That is why you took mine off, isn’t it?”

            “Jesus! Be quiet! Sam might still be out there!”

            Sam wants to confirm his brother’s fears, but his tongue is falling down the back of his throat.

            “Sam has already seen you partially naked, just now, and he knows I am in here with you. He is a clever individual, I’m sure he can deduce what has occurred between us without any extra commentary from _me_.”

            “I swear to God, Cas … if you _don’t_ be quiet …”

            “You will kiss me again? _If so_ … I think I will keep talking.”

            “For fucks sake …”

            “I believe I know that slang … we can do _that_ later; but for now, you must get dressed and go see your parents.”

            Sam feels brain turn to mush.

            “I—I wasn’t saying we should _fu_ —I mean, do ...  _that_ … I was just, oh fuck it, never mind! Hand me my sunglasses, will ya?”

            “Of course, Dean.”

            The door swings open again and Dean halts as he sees Sammy still standing there. _The guy hasn’t moved._ His little brother looks terrified, and his eyes are glazed over and staring at the ceiling. He would say he looks like he’s just seen a ghost, but he knows, a ghost would probably be welcome to the poor bastard right now. Dean had no intention of letting things get to where they did with Cas, and he _certainly_ didn’t want Sammy to find out about it once they did. _Oh well_. He approaches the moose, slowly, not wanting to startle him. As he passes him by, he pats the guy on his shoulder, but it still makes him flinch. “C’mon Sammy, Mom and Dad are waiting for us.”

            Sam nods, still lost in the distance.

            But Dean just continues down the hall, knowing that his baby brother will follow eventually, as soon as he can wrap his head around _whatever_ it is that he and Cas are doing. He files out the back door, to where his family and friends are all standing around, chatting and apparently, waiting for him to show—because as he gets outside, half a dozen voices yell at him. A mix of “There he is” and “It’s about time” clash against his ears in a steady raucous. He smiles and waves them off, looking around for _one_ person in particular … the one who he’s waited almost his entire life to see again.

            “ _Dean?”_ A voice sings from just behind him.

            Dean turns around to see his mother, standing shakily with her fingers pressed against her lips. The tears are already in her eyes, drawing out some of his own. “Mom?”

            They both stand there in disbelief for a moment, before he finally breaks and collects her into his hold. He cries, not caring that everyone he knows is watching. _They can’t blame him for this._

            Mary holds tightly to her boy, amazed at how he still feels the same, only larger. His fuzzy hair still tickles her cheek. The slight pudge around his middle still has the same give. _Yes, he’s still her baby boy._

            Through soggy eyes, Dean finally sees Sam reappear from the house, still pale, still stupefied, but slightly more aware than he was a moment ago.

            “Do we have both of our boys back, Mary?” John’s voice booms from the side yard. Dean loosens his hold a little to look over at his Dad, hurrying towards him. “Dad!”

            “Dean! It's _so_ , damn good to see you, son!” John laughs, gesturing for Sam to come over as well. In a moment, they are all four together, and John is tying them in tightly with strained limbs. “I _never_ thought I’d see this day.”

            “You and me both!” Dean chuckles, snorting up a tear.

            “Okay, _okay_ … we've all cried enough. Let’s get some grub and start catchin' up on some things, alright?” John asks, letting them all go after another, loving squeeze.

            Sam pulls away and Dean tries to do the same, but his mother is still clutching him tight. _He doesn’t mind at all._

“Mary, you’ll have to let go eventually” John hums.

            But she just shakes her head against Dean’s chest.

            Dean hugs her again. “Mom, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. Alright?”

            Mary only grips him harder.

            “Perhaps, if she held your hand while you both ate, then she would feel more comfortable with separating.”

            Mary jolts away from her son with the sound of the smooth, rumbling voice. She turns to see a tall, handsome, blue eyed man in a suit and coat, staring at her and Dean—and he _is_ staring. She thinks that the man might not be able to blink! _Is this Cas?_

            “Wouldn’t it be hard for them to eat while holding hands?” John asks, snickering at this guy’s weird logic.

            “They each have _two_ hands, and I know from experience, it only takes _one_ to eat a burger.”

            Dean eyes the angel, and Castiel returns a questioning glare. A few chuckles filter out from the group around them; most likely, from those who know how awkward the angel can really be. Dean feels his mother’s arms release their hold. _He misses them already._

            “You must be Cas?”  she asks, walking towards the man while holding out her hand. He shakes it and offers a gentle smile in return, quickly looking up and sending a loving one to her son. _She likes him._ She turns to look at John, wondering just how she is going to explain what, _she’s pretty sure,_ this man is to Dean. She knows her husband; this is one of those things that he wouldn’t want for _his boys_. He always talked about the kind of men they would grow up to be, and in all the scenarios, from football stars, to doctors and—having a _boyfriend_ was never part of that description. She watches warily as John walks up to her side. He drapes his arm across her shoulder and thrusts out his other hand for Cas to shake.

            “Cas, right?”

            “Well, it’s Castiel. Dean has just always called me the shortened version of my name. I am not sure why.”

            John smiles and shakes the angel’s hand hard, making the guy jostle a little and his coat flap. He breathes in deep before letting go, pulling his arm away from Mary as well.

            Castiel’s eyes burst wide as both of the man’s heavy hands then fall onto his shoulders. Soon, John’s face is close to his own, and he’s staring into him in a way that makes him nervous— and he _rarely_ gets nervous around humans. He watches as a gentleness floods the eldest Winchester’s features, making him look kind, _like Dean often does when they’re alone._ John’s eyes are soon glimmering with the sunlight reflecting off the windows of the house. _He has the same eyes as Dean as well, green and powerful._ After another breath, one of the man’s palms is sliding up to cup Castiel’s cheek, and the angel watches a new, thin line of tears seep into the his eyes.

            John smiles, feeling like he could kiss this guy ... _this angel_ , because he is everything that  _he_ couldn’t be. Cas is everything and has _been_ everything for his sons— _for Dean._ “So, you are the man who saved my boy?” He yanks the angel into his chest and hugs him tight. "Thank you for being someone Dean can depend on..." then John leans back a little and looks once more into Castiel's giant, blue eyes, "thank you for being someone he can love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more fluff, angst and overall feels ... please check out my other fics! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: castiel-left-his-mark-on-me


End file.
